


Love with an Angel

by Locolo



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pining, References to Depression, Romance, Slight Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolo/pseuds/Locolo
Summary: Having lost his family and everything he held dear as a child to demons, the Nephalem disappeared after the battle with Diablo, settling down alone and in solitude to live the rest of his life. Unbeknownst to him, he was sharing a deeper bond with a certain Archangel than he could have ever known, for Auriel had set her eyes upon him long before he first met the Aspect of Hope.
Relationships: Auriel/Nephalem
Kudos: 10





	1. The Light of Hope

**“Know this, Nephalem, even if you have managed to defeat me, the Angels are not as different from us than you may think…”** , Diablo’s chest burned in a crimson light as his flesh and body began to disappear, only his words were echoing in Arcos ears which were still taunting him at this very moment of the Demon lord’s defeat by the hand of a mortal. 

**“Your kind will always be looked upon as a failure of creation... no matter how much you have sacrificed for them…”** , more and more of his body was engulfed in flames while Arcos stood in front of the Lord of Terror, ignoring the last words of the demon as he lowered his bow. “I don't need angels or demons. I will make my own fate.”

Laughter echoed once again in his ears as Diablo fell from atop the Crystal Arch, his body disappearing completely during his fall from the High Heavens, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke which vanished just like the corruption that once filled the sacred place. Arcos gave a deep sigh, his bow clattering onto the ground as he dropped onto his knees. He had gotten his revenge, he faced countless of demons and he had made an end to them.

In his eyes, he had fulfilled his oath as a demon hunter, he had gotten the revenge he had always longed for and which made things more complicated than he could have ever imagined before his journey started in New Tristram. He knew that Diablo’s words were true, many Angels were still hating humanity, and even though he knew that many others didn't, he couldn't forget it. But just as he said, he wouldn't need them. He wouldn't need anything or anyone else anymore. 

* * *

Auriel looked at her wings which regained their glow again as the black mist of Diablo’s body disappeared during its fall from the Crystal Arch, the corrupted growth around her vanishing just as quickly while the light shone ever so brightly again in the High Heavens. If anyone could see her face, she would smile from ear to ear. The Nephalem had done it, just as she knew and always hoped he would. 

She wasted no time and made her way towards the Crystal Arch immediately, looking for the Nephalem whom she wanted to meet personally. When she arrived there however, she only found Tyrael and Itherael conversing with each other. A slight feeling of dread overcame her as she approached them before Tyrael noticed her arrival. 

“Where is the Nephalem?”, she spoke in her clear voice. 

“I wish I knew. He was last seen on his way out of the Crystal Arch but he seems to have left the High Heavens already.”, Tyrael responded. 

“The Council will start soon, Auriel.”, Itherael informed her to which she nodded. 

“I will be there shortly.”, she said before he left towards the Library of Fate to resume his duties. Inside, she pondered why the Nephalem would leave so suddenly. She had hoped she could speak with him personally, to thank him for saving her when she needed his aid. She felt constricted, she wanted to find him but she couldn't just leave the High Heavens with no reason, and yet, her thoughts still lingered on him. He had occupied her mind, and a growing feeling was urging her to find him, which slightly unsettled her. Tyrael noticed her mindly absence and decided to step in. 

“Is something the matter, Auriel? You are oddly quiet.”, he asked. She thought for a brief moment about approaching her problem, but decided to do it subtly. 

“I wonder why the Nephalem decided to leave so suddenly.”, she said in her smooth voice. 

“No doubt he had his reasons. His actions have shown that mankind and angels together can achieve something far greater and end this conflict. Albeit, why the extreme interest?”, he asked. 

“I didn't get the chance to thank him personally when he came to my aid to free me. I hope that, perhaps, I will meet him again.”, she said in a clear tone but the hope in her voice betrayed part of her thoughts, causingTyrael to raise his eyebrow slightly as a thought appeared in his mind. 

_ ‘Perhaps Angels are not as different from humans in terms of emotions’ _

“I'm sure you will. If anything, I doubt we will have heard of him for the last time.”, Auriel merely nodded briefly before she left the spire of the Crystal Arch. 

* * *

_ ‘They fear your kind’s ability to choose between good and evil…’ _

Arcos twisted in his sleep, his eyebrows narrowing with a growing pain in his head. 

_ ‘They would have eradicated you without hesitation simply for existing if your kind wouldn't have done anything to sway their minds…’ _

Visions and images appeared in his mind, showing him the angels as they debated over mankind until he couldn't tell the difference between sleep and reality anymore. 

_ ‘After all, what have they ever done to assist you when your own kind was slaughtered? Even though you have sacrificed so much for them…’ _

An image appeared in front of his mental eye as the voice purred in his mind. 

_ ‘Your own sister…’ _

Arcos screamed as he awoke from his sleep, panting heavily as the moonlight shone into his childhood home. He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to forget everything he had witnessed while trying to calm down.  _ ‘It was only a dream…’  _ he tried to assure himself as he looked out of the window from beside his bed, showing him the forest outside of his home where he had once lost everything he held dear in a single night. 

After returning from the High Heavens weeks ago it was the first thing he did, returning to his childhood home which lay deep in the forest near Westmarch to settle down alone, giving him time to think about everything he had experienced. What he saw mere moments ago however, was giving him a hard time to settle down again. 

It was one of the biggest things which bothered his mind, not giving it any peace the more he thought about it. The Angels. 

It filled him with so many emotions and thoughts that he simply couldn't make out what he truly thought about them. Part of him was angry at them, for never helping them when they needed their aid, when they were slaughtered, when they lost their hope and turned to demons for aid instead, part of him secretly wanted to believe that they could look out for each other and live in harmony together, which fueled his actions as he tried everything to help them defend their home against the demons, to show them that humans would aid them in their time of need. 

And another part of him simply saw them as equally as important as demons, for they simply did not care in any way about his kind, just like the demons did. After all, they were only viewed as a failure, weren't they? 

He clenched his fist, his expression devoid of any emotions, but his eyes were once again burning with all of these thoughts which consistently fought against one another within himself. 

And in the end, a single tear ran down his cheek as a slight sob escaped him. 

But he refused to break, slowly laying back into his bed again while wiping the tear away from his face as he once again covered his eyes with his arms, trying to let sleep overcome him once more. 

That was when he suddenly felt something. 

He perked up immediately from his bed, looking at every corner of his only room but ultimately found nothing before he slowly got up, his armored boots and gauntlets still equipped. Strangely, he still couldn't shake off the feeling of another presence within his home, and his experiences taught him to react upon those instincts. He reached for the bow which lay on his table beside the bed before he stopped dead in his tracks. 

He gasped once a hand gently touched his shoulder to which he slowly turned around before taking a step back, the figure in front of him hesitantly pulling back. It was wearing a gray priest's cloak with a hood that covered the entire face of the stranger, but Arcos immediately relaxed when the figure spoke up. 

“Forgive me for disturbing you, I did not mean to.”, the voice spoke smoothly and he remembered it clearly, but the growing curiosity of the purpose of the figure's visit was the first thing on his mind as it removed its cloak, revealing the Archangel of Hope standing in front of him once again as she let her wings flow outward. If someone could see her face right now, she would smile warmly at him. 

“Why are you here?”, his voice held no hatred against her, merely the curiosity was apparent as he regarded her warily. That an angel appeared right now didn't help him in his emotional conflict… 

Inwardly, Auriel felt a surge of happiness going through her as she once again laid eyes upon the Nephalem, she had searched all of Sanctuary for him once the growing feeling inside of her only increased with every day that passed. All until she began to leave the High Heavens completely at times to find him. For weeks, she was left with no trace or hint where he might have gone until she simply relied onto her instincts to guide her through all of Sanctuary, travelling through many places in disguise before she finally found him again. 

“I wanted to thank you personally for what you did when I was at my weakest. I wished I could have met you sooner but you have left the High Heavens very suddenly, so I decided to search for you. Did something happen?”, she asked with concern. It surprised him to hear that she searched through all of Sanctuary for him, but it only confused him even further. 

“No, but neither did I have anything left to do at this place, so I left. Just as I am free to do anything I want now. Your kind doesn't need any help from us anymore.”, despite his efforts to remain steadfast, his voice almost turned into a whisper near the end before ue avoided her gaze. 

Auriel sensed the slight distrust in his voice as he looked out of a window, the moonlight shining upon him. She stayed silent for a moment before she calmly approached him, surprising him as she gently laid a gauntlet onto his hand, causing his vision to go blank as images began to fill his mind. 

… 

_ Auriel struggled as every single move she made was hurting her even more than before, she was only barely able to move her head inside of her prison while Rakanoth took pleasure in watching her futile attempts as she looked around the Library of Fate, seemingly looking for any opportunities to escape.  _

**_“What are you looking for? Your friends won't be able to help you, if anything, isn't it agonizing to be here, helpless, while every single one of your kind is being slaughtered?”_ ** _ , the Lord of Despair grinned as he stopped in front of her, focusing on her gaze. He wanted her to give in into despair, but she would never give him that satisfaction. Not if there was hope. Someone whom she prayed would come to her aid, someone whom she has observed ever since he started his journey to get revenge against the demons that tore everything away from him. The Nephalem.  _

_ “There is always hope. A light that cuts through the darkness. And for as long as this light exists, I will never give in into despair. For that light will be your downfall, Rakanoth.”, she spoke calmly as the demon's grin turned into a snarl. Steps were suddenly drawing closer from behind the Lord of Despair and as he turned, Auriel’s wish was granted.  _

**_“Nephalem…”_ **

_ …  _

He gasped once the vision faded away again, looking back at Auriel who never diverted her gaze from him. 

“You think that your kind is not worth anything to us, don't you? But please, believe me, many of us are eternally grateful for what you have done for us.  _ I  _ am grateful for what you have done for us.”, she whispered. Arcos was overwhelmed at the sensations he felt as he saw everything from her perspective during this vision, for he couldn't have known. He never could have. But how could she have observed him, since when and for how long? 

…why?

He remembered the times where he pondered about what he would do once he had gotten his revenge, the times when he had doubts about himself, about his cause. He always felt like he could talk about it, he always felt like somebody would listen, he never truly felt… alone, during these times. 

There always seemed to be something which made him feel as though there was somebody with him. He always believed it would be the spirit of his sister, watching him and following wherever he went. But now that he thought about it, it made sense. He never abandoned any hope in his travels.

It was  _ her.  _

He huffed and pulled his hand away from her own. Even so, it didn't change the fact that he didn't want to have anything to do with any angel either. And neither did he want to question anything, it was of no importance to him anymore. 

“Fine, I appreciate your thankfulness, but if there is nothing else you need from me then you are only wasting your time with me, there is not much that I can offer you.”, he said in a neutral tone before he turned his head to the side slightly, pondering about what else she might need. To his surprise, however, she simply settled onto one of the chairs standing beside his table, folding her wings slightly together. 

“Would you mind if I stay for a while?”, now that only added to his already growing curiosity. 

“And why is that?”

“Because I want to talk with you. I don't want you to think that I would be wasting my time to see you. You are living alone here and I simply wish to give you company, for you are not just a mere Nephalem, you are a friend to me.”, Auriel kept a soft tone as she spoke. Arcos merely stood there for what felt like hours to him, yet, only a few seconds had passed before she tilted her head slightly under his questioning gaze, not bothered in the slightest. 

In the end, he merely sighed and turned towards his small fireplace beside the chair on which Auriel had settled down. She followed his movements but kept quite as he lit up the fire beside her, creating a comfortable warmth which soon filled the small house, the cracking sounds of the small flames adding to the atmosphere. 

He warmed himself at the fire, a wave of nostalgia hitting him, with the only difference being that this time, he was actually in the company of the being that always seemed to have been with him, not only a mere presence that he could feel at the back of his mind, but it still felt the same nonetheless.

It made him feel… safe. Even if he didn't want to admit it…

… or could she read his mind? He didn't know what he was supposed to say anymore, regardless of how familiar her presence felt. If she truly had always been there when he talked about everything that bothered him, how much did he share with her without really knowing? He couldn't remember himself all the things he had talked about… but why wasn't he offended at her actions? He still didn't feel like he had told these things to the wrong being, even though he barely knew anything about her. Something just still made him feel like he was drawn to her in a way… 

Without a second thought he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, seeing her hooded face looking at the small flames. Somehow, he considered the fact that she and all of the angels kept their faces hidden under those white and golden hoods as a part of themselves, as if their covered faces  _ were  _ their actual faces. Did they even have a face under that hood? It didn't bother him either for an unknown reason… since he could still somehow feel the expression they were holding. At least with the ones he had encountered. 

Her thoughts, however, were occupied with a whole other matter while she was fondly regarding the soothing little flames, at least, before she noticed him glancing at her in wonder. 

Unbeknownst to him, she regarded him with a longing gaze, for he truly was a friend to her, a dear friend to her indeed… but that was not what she wanted. Memories of her fondness towards her interactions with him resurfaced within her mind, remembering when he indirectly told her of his one and only desire to have a mate whom he valued more than anything in his life and nothing else. 

She couldn't do otherwise but smile at the honesty and innocence of his wish. The glee she felt when she studied the possibilities of the reproduction of angels, and that it truly  _ was  _ possible for her. She was always fascinated by the history of Inarius and Lilith, and it always came into her mind whenever she regarded or thought of him during his journey. A Nephalem? No, but a human who had immediately picked her interest simply by being himself, an innocent and sweet human whose positive way of thinking was corrupted by the actions of demons, making him a silent and distrustful being. 

But deep down his original values still resided in him, if only he wouldn't give up hope in them. He didn't want to see the good of the world that still existed, he didn't want to enjoy anymore, he didn't want to keep up his hope towards the good things around him, and that was where she wanted to have her place in her life. Beside him, making him see what good he did for everybody, show him her care, but most of all… 

… how much she truly felt for him ever since she laid eyes upon him. 

But he didn't trust her. He didn't trust any of the angels. And it hurt her that he still believed that he wasn't worth anything compared to her, she could still see it in his eyes. She  _ needed _ him to see that they were equal, and not because he was a Nephalem, but because they shared the traits together they both value the most, even if he was trying not to show it. 

Kindness… and innocence. 

She knew not what it was that immediately woke her interest in him, but she believed that it was meant to happen. He couldn't stay away from her, not as long as he was still fighting within himself whether to trust and believe her or not. Suddenly he sighed, making her turn her head into his direction before he spoke up once more. 

“Your presence, it… still feels familiar…”, he rather mumbled to himself, but she could still understand him perfectly. 

“I’m glad that you still feel connected to it. I always enjoyed being in your presence, even though I could never be there personally…”, Arcos slightly turned his head in surprise and wonder when she got up from the chair and closed the distance between them before she settled on the ground beside him, looking at the soothing flames again. 

He didn't pull away from her, but he still turned his head away, which he couldn't even explain to himself. Auriel smiled inwardly, the more she spent time with him personally, just as he knew it from his kind, the more he would hopefully see that she could be with him without giving him the feeling of being unimportant. He could see that she could be with him at all times, living together in the High Heavens… 

She blinked before she pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind, all would be in due time. Her dreams were still just that, dreams. But she wanted nothing more than for those dreams to come true. She would forever care for him, just as she knew he would for her. 

However long it may take, she would forever hold on to him and nobody else, and she needed to try it. 

“Do you know why many Angels hold a strong hatred against your kind?”, she needed to solve this issue, if she didn't do it now, she might as well never do it and risk having all she dreamed about to be forever out of her grasp. He didn't answer but instead kept his gaze on the fire, letting her continue, his expressions slowly darkening. 

“They fear your kind’s ability to choose between good and evil. They fear that you could overwhelmingly choose evil and overthrow us…”, Auriel spoke with sadness as she turned to look at him. 

“And what if I would!?”, suddenly everything broke within him as he couldn't hold anything back anymore, the hatred, sadness and confusion coming to the surface. 

“If we're not an abomination, we're a threat, if we're not a threat, we're something which is beyond your control, and if anything, we're probably everything which is bad! We're something you can just vote upon whether to spare or kill, we don't matter when we're slaughtered, we're evil when we have nowhere to go to and turn to demons, I  **hate** you!”, he shouted everything from within his soul as he was already standing in front of her, tears streaming down from his face. 

But he stopped as Auriel simply knelt in front of him, facing the ground as a glowing sword suddenly appeared in his hand, his eyes widening as Auriel slowly met his gaze before she whispered.

“Then kill me…”

He gasped as he looked at the sword and then back to her, her gaze never leaving his anymore. 

“I will not resist. Kill me and take revenge for our sins. But I only want to say one last thing… it is one of my biggest dreams to see your kind living in peace and harmony with us, I voted for your kind not because I believed that you were a threat that could simply be on our side, but because I believed in the good within you, ever since I first laid eyes upon you… and regardless of your choice, I know that you are a kind person and that will never change… I know that in my heart…”, she whispered the last part softly, waiting patiently for him to take her life. He could only look at her with a tearful face, sobbing silently as he gazed at her, feelings he never felt before surfacing within him as his mind made its choice. 

_ clank _

The sword clattered on the ground as he fell to his knees, new tears running down his face between his sobs. 

“N-no… no… never…”, suddenly an armored hand carefully wiped away his tears before gently raising his head to meet her gaze before she softly cupped his cheeks with both of her hands, her head only inches apart of him. 

“I wish for nothing more than to be with you for eternity, my dear one…  _ I love you… _ ”, she whispered softly before she closed the gap between them, connecting their lips together in a confession of love that would mark the beginning of their future life together, as mates, bound together for eternity…


	2. Bound to an Angel

When the sunlight was beginning to shine through the window, signalling that a new day had already started, a single ray fell upon Arcos's closed eyelids, causing him to stirn. Slowly blinking his eyes open to adjust to the light, he was puzzled when he found himself on the ground. That was… not where he would normally fall asleep… 

However, just when he tried to remember what had led to this, he froze in place when he laid eyes upon the form of a certain Archangel beside him, for they were nestled close to one another, her hooded face close to his own. And his sudden movement was enough for her to notice that he had finally awoken. 

"Rise and shine.", her voice was almost melodic as she moved into a sitting position, regarding Arcos with a hidden smile as he obviously just remembered the day prior. He had fallen asleep in their embrace, and after she could finally resolve his inner conflict, she stayed for the night, watching over him in his sleep. She had no use for resting like he did, but Auriel was more than content to simply stay by his side, making sure that nothing could ever harm him again. 

And yet, just as the silence began to reign in the air, she tilted her head ever so slightly when he glanced at the ground, an emotion reflecting in his eyes that she was more than familiar with by now. Much to her dismay. 

"You… decided to stay? But I'm certain that-" 

He still believed that she was wasting her time to be with him, and she didn't allow this kind of thought to reside in his mind anymore. Not any longer. 

"The council will be fine on its own without me being present for the time being…", even when he still didn't meet her gaze, she gently reached out to place a gauntlet against his cheek, slowly but surely guiding him to finally meet her concealed eyes. And he could feel the expression she was holding, despite her hood. 

"... it will come to terms with the fact that you are more important to me…", a barely audible gasp escaped him, her voice a soothing whisper. So many emotions and feelings began to surface within him, reminding him of the previous night that would change his life forever. And unlike ever before, he felt… 

… happy.

Witnessing this, Auriel inwardly smiled with glee before she gently closed the small gap between them, hugging him against her with her hooded face behind his neck. Arcos couldn't help but notice that her wings were suddenly fluttering slightly, wondering if she had always subconsciously moved them…? 

The atmosphere around them changed, and any tension that might have remained gradually began to fade away, leaving Auriel with the intent to remove any last boundaries and walls that might still exist between them. 

And for that purpose, she would stay for a while longer… she was aware that it would be frowned upon, especially by Imperius, but in the end, they would be forced to accept her decision. After all this time, and after everything that had transpired, she was  _ this  _ close to fulfil her dreams, and for this once… she allowed herself to be selfish. 

She slowly pulled back when she noticed the subtle movement of him, signalling to her that he wished to part. Witnessing that his eyes were glancing at her armor out of the corner of his eyes, an unasked question residing in his mind, she decided to ease him of the pressure of having to speak it out aloud on his own. 

"Is something the matter…?", feeling her curious stare upon him, Arcos slightly shifted in his place, unsure whether or not this question was appropriate. 

"Do you…  _ always  _ wear your armor? Even while you are resting?", hearing this, Auriel's curious stare changed into one of slight amusement. He couldn't have known. 

"In truth, we angels are luminous beings, not this crude metal. Our armor is merely a manifestation of our soul, a way for us to separate ourselves from one another. I don't possess a physical body like you…", Auriel watched as his hand subconsciously lifted to reach for her hooded face, his eyes similar to the ones of a small child that was witnessing something it had never once seen before, filled with a pure sense of wonder and curiosity… 

… before he suddenly caught himself in his act, immediately stopping it with a burning feeling of embarrassment, albeit Auriel merely chuckled lightly. Placing his hand into her own, she raised it close to her face, which was always concealed from view. The moment when Arcos believed he would feel… nothing… for the lack of a better term, his hand was suddenly met with a gentle warmth, feeling as if he was holding his hand against the rays of the sun. 

Even though he could not truly feel a firm physical manifestation, he could still feel the gentle warmth her transparent skin was emitting, albeit beneath her hood, it was hidden from the view of anyone who looked at her. They were beings made of pure light…? He could only imagine that her actual skin was glowing… 

Unable to resist her inner feelings of joy and amusement, she leaned slightly into his touch, his hand only shyly keeping close to her once she released it from her gauntlet. And even though Arcos only absentmindedly took note of it, he witnessed once again that her wings were suddenly fluttering again… 

"We  _ are  _ able to disguise ourselves with a form that resembles one like yours more closely, but I much prefer to simply be myself. Now you know that the armor of our kind is not merely a means to protect ourselves…", before long, she slowly but surely wrapped her wings around him, bringing them closer together once more just as their bodies met, her hooded face mere inches away from his own.

Intertwining their hands, her voice was all the more lighter, reflecting her inner happiness while tilting her head slightly. 

"Now then… I would love to spend the day with you here in whatever manner you see fit…"


	3. Encrouching Darkness

Heaven was in disarray. For a single message was spreading through the angelic realm like a wildfire, and the Angiris Council was already assembled as they discussed the urgent matter at hand. Or at least, with the absence of one of its members. 

Or perhaps… _discuss_ , was a generous term for it. 

"It is not a problem of ours, we **_won't_ **send any of our warriors into Sanctuary, not with the latest assault of hell itself!", Imperius was pacing around within the council chamber, his voice almost thundering against the walls. Itherael watched with a growing concern when it became evident that another heavy debate would arise in the next moments. 

"It was with the help of the Nephalem that we were able to repel hell's invasion in the first place! If Malthael has fallen into madness and is now wreaking havoc within Sanctuary, then it falls upon us to protect the innocent and return the favor!", Tyrael did not back down even as Imperius stopped in an instant before he faced the former Archangel with barely suppressed anger. And yet, he hesitated with his next words, something that did not go past Tyrael and even Itherael. 

"... it was through humanity that hell's invasion was even possible.", his tone had lost a part of its bite as he turned his head away, almost as if he were pondering about something. 

"Even if you don't want to help humanity, Malthael is now in the possession of the Black Soulstone, and with it, he is now holding the key to the prison for the Prime Evils. And we have no idea what he is planning to do with it.", Itherael watched silently as Tyrael tried to reason with Imperius, the latter having grown silent in an internal debate. 

Normally, Auriel was the one who was holding the council together, and it was her voice of reason that had always managed to prevent one of these heated debates to turn into a full blown conflict. And even though Itherael was slightly amazed that it didn't turn out like this without Auriel's calming effect, he still couldn't fathom where she might have gone so suddenly. 

It was unlike her to simply disappear like that… 

"Urzael and the Death Maidens have requested to search for Malthael and to retrieve him. Don't believe that I am considering this for the protection of humanity, but in his current state, I cannot entrust him with the Black Soulstone.", for once, Tyrael almost heaved a sigh in relief when they finally managed to agree upon something, an occurrence that was most unusual. Truthfully, Tyrael had not really believed himself that it would turn out like this… 

"Then it is settled. As long as there are no other concerns?", both of them looked back at Itherael, who had remained silent the entire time, until Imperius finally asked the question that was constantly occupying the Archangel of Fate. 

"And where is Auriel?", a certain amount of tiredness was seemingly seeping through his tone, almost as if he prayed that there would not be another issue he would have to deal with at the time being. But when several moments of silence passed, and none of the three were able to answer that question, Itherael glanced at the ground in hesitation. 

"She has been gone for a while, I will be heading back into my library to try and find any evidence of where she might have gone within my scrolls.", Imperius didn't argue before he dismissed them, wanting to ponder about the current events further. 

"Then we should not waste any time, it would be devastating if she were not to return soon. We will hold another meeting soon, we need to discuss our **_lack_ **of defences. And until then, it is crucial that Auriel will be back."

It was not long until Itherael finally returned to the Library of Fate, not wasting any time in finding the scroll he was looking for. Every living being and future event was written down within them, for there was nothing that was not written by destiny. At least, that was what he had always believed… until he realized that the Nephalem were an exception that he couldn't understand, for their path was not written down within any of his scrolls. 

And the moment he searched for a trace of Auriel, he froze when he made a discovery that almost caused him to drop the scroll onto the ground. 

For the thread of Fate that was surrounding her… it was intertwined with the fate of another… 

* * *

"How is the reconstruction of the Heavens proceeding?", Arcos's voice was still hesitant, yet, it was far more open now than the night prior, and much to Auriel's delight, he did not shift away from her to create any more space between them as they walked side by side together along the outskirts of Westmarch, the walls of the town being visible in the distance from behind the cover of the many trees that were surrounding them. 

They refrained from being too near the city, for as Auriel had expressed, she wanted to refrain from having to disguise herself in order to walk amongst the humans, and neither did she wish for any other presence. 

"It is a slow process, but with the help of all of your efforts, we will be able to recover nonetheless.", shifting her gaze towards him, he witnessed that her full attention was upon him as she tilted her head ever so slightly, and he almost believed to hear a small amount of hesitation within her voice when she carefully began to speak her mind, pondering about her every word. 

"... it would be a joy and my pleasure if I could lead you through the Heavens once more, I would wish for you to see it without the corruption of hell infesting our home.", while it was not a lie, she was only telling a part of her true thoughts, or at the very least, she would have worded it differently in her mind… true it was, she wanted him to see the beauty of the Heavens in its full glory, but at the same time, it was her hope that she could slowly but surely lead him to grow fond of the angelic realm, of her place of origin. 

The mere thought of leading him through her gardens of hope caused a wave of glee and joy to spread within her, but she knew that such intentions might very well only manage to overwhelm him for the time being… she needed to be more patient. And until then, she was more than happy to spend time with him on Sanctuary, even if it was her greatest wish to take him with her one day… 

However, she witnessed the way he was suddenly glancing at the ground, seeing his troubled expression. He stared back at her when she gently placed a gauntlet upon his hand, tearing him out of his thoughts. 

"What is bothering you?", her voice sounded once more in a way that almost earned her a small gasp from him. For he was still… not used to feeling all of this… 

"I keep remembering the images of Angels who were corrupted when I stepped through the corrupted Heavens… these Angels… how… how did they so quickly succumb to the corruption of the demons…? Is it really possible for them to corrupt even the will of an Angel…?", his voice almost turned into a silent whisper near the end, and Auriel could almost feel the fear that was beginning to take root within him. 

He stopped when he suddenly felt her placing a hand upon his shoulder, causing him to turn his head back towards her. 

"It is the truth that every living being is susceptible to corruption… but evil can only prevail over those who give in to despair. Hope will never abandon you, it is the light that fills the springs of courage, and illuminates even the darkest of souls.", he shuddered when she closed any last gap that remained between them, her hands slowly but surely gracing against his cheeks. 

"... and thus, I want to _be_ that light that shines upon your life… I… I shudder at the thought of what would happen if you were ever to fall into despair…", his gaze was bound to her own as he stood frozen within her touch, a terrible feeling coursing through him when he witnessed the way her voice was beginning to tremble. He didn't want that… 

"As long as I live, I promise that I will never allow this to happen… so please, promise me… that you will never abandon hope.", Arcos was silent as she gently traced an armored finger against his cheek, his eyes glancing at her hand for the briefest of seconds until suddenly, he gazed back at her with an emotion that began to burn brightly within them. 

"... then promise me the same.", before Auriel could think about his words, a small but genuine smile suddenly grew upon his lips before he slowly leaned into her touch, and she could feel the way his eyes began to fill with a liveliness that only managed to make her inner feelings overflow with joy. 

"Promise me that you will never abandon it as well… promise me that you will always be the light of hope that has shown me the good of this world.", and before long, she leaned her head against his own, intertwining their hands together. 

"I promise."

And yet, their peace was disrupted the moment their attention was drawn towards the distant city of Westmark where smoke was suddenly beginning to rise into the air, signalling the outbreak of a large fire. And it didn't take long until even more trails of smoke followed, appearing in various places around the entire city. 

"Something is wrong…", Arcos instinctively reached for the bow upon his back, but he froze once he witnessed that the sky above the city was suddenly starting to darken, more and more clouds preventing any sunlight to shine through. 

But he was not the only one, for Auriel could sense a darkness from within the heart of the human settlement that was unsettling her, for she could not fathom what the reason could be for such a disturbance… 

And yet, Auriel could see the way he was regarding the city in the distance, a burning desire to help reflecting within his eyes. And for a brief moment, she glanced towards the sky, her hand starting to clench. 

Tyrael had once claimed that, if their laws were truly preventing them from acting, then he would no longer accept to stand amongst them as their brother. And once her gaze returned towards Arcos, she finally decided to do what she should have done so long ago. 

Nothing would stop her anymore from standing together with him, for she would never leave his side again. 


	4. A Home in Ruins

Arcos turned his head slightly once he stood in front of the gates which led into the city of Westmarch, speaking his mind aloud when he witnessed that Auriel had not left his side. 

"Perhaps you should return to the High Heavens, I will-", he was silenced the moment she returned his gaze, not allowing him to speak any further. And before Arcos could even try to voice his protest, a glowing sword suddenly materialized within her hand, emitting a bright glow of pure light once it was in full shape. 

"No. I have promised that I will not leave your side, and I  _ will  _ fight at your side. No matter  _ what  _ may happen.", a gasp escaped him as he regarded her for a long moment, her voice making it clear that she would not accept an ounce of protest from him. She meant it… his heart was racing, and for a brief moment, he could feel his grasp on his bow loosening almost. 

Not one single day before, he had believed that the Angels would never care about his kind. That they would always remain an abomination in their eyes. And perhaps they really  _ would  _ never care… 

… and yet, Auriel stayed here on his behalf, and even now, even when she knew that her actions would be frowned upon by her own kind, she refused to leave him alone… 

Suddenly, he turned his head away from her hopeful gaze, a barely audible whisper escaping his mouth. 

"... fine…"

And even though he couldn't witness it, Auriel began to smile from ear to ear. 

* * *

The city was devoid of any life, houses were burning and the only beings who walked along the streets were undead creatures, causing Arcos to narrow his eyes. 

"My homeland… how could something such as  _ this  _ happen…?"

Auriel eyed the undead beings with disdain, and it wasn't long until their presence was noticed. Letting her wings flow outward, she began to emanate a pure glow, almost tearing Arcos's attention away from the approaching undead as he couldn't help but stare at her. 

And still, Auriel returned his gaze before she stood readily at his side. 

"We will cleanse this place from the darkness that has taken a hold of it. Remember… we fight together.", nodding towards each other in an unspoken understanding, they returned their attention towards the undead before they raised their weapons almost simultaneously and charged ahead. 

Auriel moved with a grace that was unmatched as she struck down any of the undead that were unlucky enough to cross her path, her light shining brightly even in the face of death, illuminating their dark souls to which they scattered away in fright. And yet, even when a few of them tried to resist and approach her with malicious intent, they, too, succumbed to the ground with a pained outcry when they were pierced by several arrows. 

Arcos lowered his bow slightly when he shot the last of the undead who tried to attack the Archangel while she was still occupied, heaving a small sigh once every last one of them was laying still on the ground. He had witnessed the way they were rising from the ground… the lost souls that had been stolen from the innocent people once they were slaughtered, they were used to resurrect them once again, to arise once more as a will-less being, existing only for one single purpose. 

To find even more victims, and to repeat this process again. If it continued like this, there would be no end to it, and if there were any survivors left, then it would be a never ending nightmare. They had to find the source of this, the one who was responsible. And he would make sure that they would experience an even worse fate for everything they had done. 

However, when Auriel turned her head back towards him, his eyes widened slightly as she suddenly appeared beside him in a flash, his instincts almost causing him to back away in fright-

-until she brushed past and in front of him, blocking an incoming strike that he hadn't even witnessed. Swiftly turning around, he witnessed as Auriel repelled the aggressor, pushing them further back and away from him. 

However, the moment he had the chance to lay eyes upon the being who tried to take his life, he immediately froze in place. Its face was hidden beneath a darkened hood, and their skin, which was visible beneath certain parts of armor, was emitting a dark and bluish glow, being almost transparent. And the wings upon their back… 

_ … an… Angel…? _

Yet, Auriel didn't even once hesitate before she moved once more, cutting her angelic blade through their body before the Angel began to fade away with a pained outcry. 

Landing a short distance away on the ground, Auriel watched until only the last parts of their armor remained on the ground before she shifted her attention back towards Arcos, witnessing the way he was staring at the fallen Angel with almost empty eyes. And she could immediately connect the dots. 

Rushing to his side, he remained unresponsive when she gently placed her hands upon his shoulder as she stood in front of him. Fearing that all she had done until now could be crushed, she carefully placed her hands against his cheeks before she reached out her mind to brush against his own, and not a moment later, she could witness the pictures and images that were coursing through his mind. 

Memories of his home, and the night where he had lost everything… the cries of his family as they were slaughtered by demon kind… his inability to do anything to rescue his sister as she perished in the flames of his burning home, all in front of his eyes… 

… and now his homeland was threatened once more, and this time, it was Angels who were roaming through the streets, killing  _ anything _ that crossed their path… 

As his inner fear and sorrow began to spread, Auriel watched no longer before she emitted a golden glow, her forehead leaning against his own before all of these images were banished from his mind, stopping them from haunting him any longer. And his eyes began to focus once more, seeing as she held him within the embrace of her wings. 

"I  _ promise _ to you that they are not acting upon the will of the High Heavens… these Angels, they belong to one of our kind who has long fallen into madness, I promise that something like this will never happen through  _ our  _ decision!", each moment his eyes merely stared back at her, almost as if he was looking  _ through  _ her, her inner dread began to increase, and she leaned her head against his own once more, her voice almost reduced to a pleading whisper. 

"... please… believe me…"

It was then that another set of images began to course through his mind, appearing in front of his mental eye. And for the briefest of moments, he felt as if he was back within his home, and… 

_ A gentle humming, a sweet lullaby was all that he could hear as it brought forth a feeling of peace and joy… slowly but surely, his tears ceased to be, and the only thing he could witness was the chorus of her voice… for just this once, he felt… safe…  _

_ "Sleep… I will watch over you. Nothing can harm you as long as I am with you…" _

_ He could feel her wings embracing him as she whispered these words into his mind, his body having long ceased to tremble as he laid still in her arms… and she continued to hum once more, her sweet melody slowly beginning to lull him into sleep, his vision starting to fade until all that he could witness was her voice… and his eyes fell shut entirely, allowing sleep to overcome him.  _

_ "Sleep well… I will not leave you, I promise…" _

Auriel watched with renewed hope as his eyes started to focus upon her, the images fading away in front of his mental eye until his gaze settled back upon her once more. And they were filled with remorse. 

"... I… I believe you… forgive me for-", even before he could speak the last of his words, Auriel had slowly placed a finger against his lips, gently shushing him before he could lose himself in sorrow once again. For all that mattered to her was his eyes as they looked back at her with the same innocence that she had longed to see, and she hugged him against herself. 

"Hush now… do not lose another thought upon this, your happiness is all that I wish to see.", for a long moment, they remained within their embrace until Auriel broke the silence once more. 

"We will stop them from harming the innocent. Even if the Heavens have not yet realized this,  _ I  _ will stand with you. For all of your struggles are now mine to bear as well, and we will face them, together.", she knew of his bitterness, for even now, as Angels began to kill humans at their will, even if it was not through the will of the council, the Heavens remained idle, and the rest of her kind did not interfere. 

But she was different, and that was all she needed him to know. Even if the day had not yet come where her kind would aid humanity in their time of need,  _ she  _ would. For him. 

However, both of them raised their head towards the towering cathedral in the heart of the town when suddenly, a giant shadow was cast over the building, seeping into its confines. 

"We must see if there are any survivors left, these creatures must be drawn towards the living.", Arcos muttered aloud to which Auriel nodded in agreement, gently helping him up from the ground. Still, even as he slowly began to take a step forward, he suddenly stopped once more, his voice hesitantly breaking the silence again. 

"Auriel…?", she halted as well once she witnessed his hesitation, looking back at him with a slight tilt of her head, signalling to him that he had her full attention. He struggled to speak further, the words seemingly evading him until he couldn't return her gaze anymore, opting to glance at the ground beside her instead before an almost silent mutter escaped him. 

"Thank you…"

And even though she didn't reply with words, a hidden smile grew upon her lips, her wings beginning to flutter slightly before she reached her hand out, motioning for him to go alongside her. 

And thus, with renewed vigor, they moved quickly to reach the darkened cathedral in the distance. 

* * *

Terrified screams sounded from within the confines of the cathedral once Auriel and Arcos finally arrived at their destination, but the sight of a raging battle in front of the towering building caused the both of them to stop for a moment, especially once they recognized one of the figures who was fighting against the groups of undead who were trying to swarm into the cathedral. 

"Tyrael!", Arcos didn't waste a moment and fired at the nearest undead, piercing them with a barrage of arrows as he imbued them with lightning, causing electricity to jump between them. Auriel didn't remain idle and cut her blade through the nearest undead as well, killing those who tried to get close to him. 

Thus, it wasn't long until Tyrael took note of their arrival, and the moment the last of the undead fell at their attacks, his voice called out for them in a mixture of relief and tension. 

"Auriel? You have been gone for a long while, what has happened?", his eyes shifted between them until they remained on Arcos for a moment, and before Auriel could reply, he continued, recalling a certain conversation. 

"... I see you have gone after the Nephalem.", his tone was contemplative, pondering about something. Arcos was uncertain as he kept silent, his expression revealing nothing as he glanced at Auriel out of the corner of his eyes, and yet, she remained entirely calm. 

"I needed to. It is… something that I cannot yet explain with words.", Tyrael raised his eyebrows in surprise, but after a long moment of contemplation, he suddenly lifted his hand as he stared at it. 

"Normally our laws would forbid you from interfering with humanity's affairs. Have you changed your mind as well…?", his tone was almost hopeful as he regarded Auriel once more. 

"I have never agreed with our laws. Yet, I have remained idle for far too long… your choice to become a mortal may have been frowned upon by the rest, but it does not mean that it was the wrong one.", she regarded Tyrael in return before she shifted her head ever so slightly into Arcos's direction, glancing at him out of the corner of her vision which did not go past Tyrael. 

"... I have my own reasons as well."

"Even though I doubt that Imperius will share the same sentiment, I'm glad. The only way I could see to understand humanity was to become a mortal myself, but if you are able to do so with the help of the Nephalem, then I know that one day, Imperius might begin to see reason as well.", it was then that Tyrael shifted his eyes back towards Arcos, his expression turning more serious. 

"But I'm afraid the situation is dire. Malthael has stolen the Black Soulstone and has begun to lay siege on the city of Westmarch as soon as he had disappeared. We had believed that it would be the best solution to send the Death Maidens out to retrieve him… but they have abandoned our side to join their former master."

"Malthael?", witnessing the slight confusion in his eyes, Auriel used the opportunity to speak up once more, fully turning her head towards him now. 

"Malthael was once the leader of our council. As the Aspect of Wisdom, it was him who has been holding the council together for many generations. But he has long fallen into madness… he disappeared a long while ago, until now."

"Even as we speak, his reapers are claiming the souls of the innocent, and every lost soul is only making him stronger. Along with the remains of the guard, I have tried to evacuate the remaining survivors inside of the cathedral towards the hidden enclave beneath the town, but I was too late…", Tyrael glanced at the fallen survivors who were now scattered on the ground, regret filling his eyes. 

"What can we do to stop him? I will hunt down every last one of them if it has to be to avenge those who have lost their lives.", Arcos clenched his hands as he narrowed his eyes with determination, however, even as he could feel his hatred filling him with the same power that he had always used to exact vengeance upon his enemies, he suddenly tensed the moment he could feel Auriel carefully placing her hand upon his own, gazing at him with a hidden concern from beneath her hood. 

But even before he could question it, she suddenly took a step closer towards him before the cords which were reaching down from her hood slowly but surely wrapped around his chest. And suddenly, any and all hatred and confliction that he had felt a mere moment ago simply began to vanish… being replaced with feelings of pure clarity. 

Tyrael watched the scene with slightly widened eyes as Auriel gently held Arcos, muttering to himself. 

"Al'maiesh…", the cord of Hope, Auriel's preferred weapon of choice, had always had the ability to heal and soothe those it touched, filling them with a pure feeling of positivity. As devastating as they could be in battle, where they could burn their foes when they were used as a whip, Auriel had many times used its healing ability to grant both him and Imperius clarity during one of their many heated debates. 

And yet, as he watched the scene in front of them, as Auriel slowly but surely released Arcos of her cord, all the while keeping his hands within her own… 

… it seemed to be different, but as much as he tried to understand it in his head, he couldn't truly grasp it. 

Was there something he was not yet aware of…?


	5. Seeds of Despair

Flames were raging all across the city the moment a giant blast suddenly erupted within one of the districts, tearing the attention of everyone towards the destruction it left in its wake. 

"What was that?", Arcos tensed as he watched the fires burning down even more homes, mercilessly reaching out for anything in its path. 

"That must have been Urzael, to bring the harvesting of souls to an end. We have sent him to lead the Death Maidens in their search, but now I have no doubt that it is him who is leading Malthael's forces within Westmarch.", Tyrael turned his head once Auriel chose to speak up again. 

"Do you know where Malthael has gone? Once we have cleansed the town of his forces, he _must_ answer for his actions.", to say that Tyrael was taken aback was an understatement, and his expression was not hiding it, something that Auriel simply chose to ignore. For that was certainly not something he would have expected from her. 

Auriel was not to be mistaken as a pacifist, whenever the need arises and she is forced to act, she could be a fierce and fearless warrior in battle, the thousands of demons who have fallen through her hand being a silent proof of her skill. But still, she seeked harmony in all things, and violence was a means she would only resort to if she had no other choice. 

Needless to say, her choice of words had more than implied of what she had in mind when she said that Malthael would have to answer for his crimes. It made him wonder… 

"... when Malthael stole the Black Soulstone, a splint had broken off its surface in the process. I can use that splint to try and pinpoint his exact location, as well as what he might plan to do with it now that it is in his possession."

"Then we will head off and deal with Urzael, wherever he is hiding.", Arcos gripped his bow, and Auriel merely nodded in agreement. 

"I can sense his presence within one of the grand towers that are overlooking the city, let us depart.", Tyrael watched as the pair took their leave until they were gone before he glanced at the dark splint in his hand, feeling the way it was seemingly trying to reach out for the Soulstone. 

He couldn't yet fathom what Malthael was trying to achieve with all of this, but whatever it was, he shuddered at the mere thought of it. 

In his current state, _anything_ was possible. 

* * *

The presence of the pair was immediately noted the moment they had begun to climb the wooden tower where Auriel could sense that Urzael was lingering, and indeed, once they finally reached the top, a shadow grew upon the middle of the ground before the giant Angel landed with great force, the ram in his hands causing the thick wood to crack. 

Unlike any other Angel Arcos had seen before, this one was different, for he was large… _very_ large. And it was also the first time he had ever seen something similar to skin, for his body was not covered in a full set of armor unlike most Angels, therefore, his pale skin was more than visible, even though his face was still hidden beneath his hood. 

However, Auriel did not back away for a second before her clear voice filled the tense silence, not once hesitating to voice her demand. And indeed, it was nothing less than a command. 

"Urzael, you have defied the will of the Council by siding with Malthael, as well as by attacking a mortal settlement. I am not keen to continue this conflict any further, if you cease your attack now, you may return to the Heavens and your actions will be discussed further by the Council. I will grant you this _one_ chance.", her voice was calm and collected, but this time, the threat in her tone was unmistakable, and there was a whole other aura emanating from her, one that stood in contrast to her usual seemingly never ending aura of happiness and kindness. And Urzael was more than aware of what it meant to defy an Archangel. 

Silence filled the air once more for a long moment in which Urzael merely regarded the pair, until suddenly, his deep voice echoed in the environment. 

"In my time here on Sanctuary, I have observed the humans for a long while… I have observed their habits, their actions… and their sins. They turn against each other, they fight among each other, and when presented with a choice between good and evil, they overwhelmingly choose **evil**. In the face of their origin, it became clear to me that they were far closer and similar to the hellspawn than I believed.", he stopped, and suddenly, the wings upon his back began to turn into fiery tendrils instead. 

"With this revelation, I have lost my faith in the Council. Tyrael's decision to cast off his wings in order to side with the hellspawn has deeply disappointed me, and now, even _you_ stand at the side of evil. I would have never believed the dark rumors that had once been surrounding you, but now, they don't appear to be as far fetched anymore. Perhaps it was true that you have once interacted with the Lord of Hatred himself…"

" _Silence!_ ", Arcos gasped the moment Auriel's voice suddenly cut through Urzael's own, her hand clenching her angelic blade tightly once she stepped in front of him before she began to float slightly above the ground, pointing the end of her blade against the opposing Angel. This had sparked something within the Archangel that had ignited a fiery flame within her, and with each moment it was only beginning to grow, for in the face of _him_ , she did not accept these words to go unpunished. 

"I have _never_ associated with demons. And I _never_ will."

In the blink of an eye, Auriel charged ahead and cut her blade along Urzael's chest, causing him to stumble back with a grunt before he blindly fueled his ram with fire, using it as a flamethrower to try and force the Archangel to back away. But even through the flames, Auriel emerged through the sea of fire with a blinding light, her blade once again tearing through his body before he gripped his ram and blindly swung back at her. 

To her misfortune, the end of his ram managed to knock her angelic blade out of her hand as she moved away to avoid the incoming strike, giving Urzael a moment to breathe. The flames had long caused the entire building to catch fire, the wooden tower beginning to burn alongside with the fires that were already raging outside. 

And yet, before Urzael could move to counterattack, a barrage of arrows suddenly pierced him from the side, reminding him that the Nephalem did not simply remain idle as Arcos hesitantly began to engage him as well. But even as he decided to ignore him for the time being to focus upon the Archangel, he found that Auriel was already floating above him, and she had no need for her blade. 

He subconsciously took a step back in fright once he witnessed the cords within her hands that were normally surrounding her arms, but before he could even think to try and stop her, Auriel had already sealed his fate once she lashed the empowered cords out at him, using them as whips that were mercilessly striking down upon him. 

Even if fire could not harm him, even if the burning heat of the flames that were surrounding them didn't even bother him, Urzael cried out in pain as the cordes struck at him, a searing pain coursing through his very being. For her cordes were imbued with a power that was burning upon his skin in a way that no flames could ever hope to accomplish, and for once, he could feel the complete and unrestrained fury of the Archangel who never seeked to harm anyone unless she had no other choice. 

And it wasn't long until he finally succumbed to the ground, his body fading away until only the remains of his armor clattered onto the wooden floor. 

But even so, as Arcos stared at the hovering Archangel above, seeing the way Auriel stared at the remains of the fallen Angel amidst the flames, that image never left his mind anymore. 

What was it that Urzael had spoken about…?

* * *

Tyrael had already awaited the return of the two of them as he overlooked the town, not hesitating to show them the results of his efforts. 

"I was able to track down the location of where Malthael must have gone, if I have read the signs correctly, then the splint is reaching for the far depths of Pandemonium. The Black Soulstone must be there, and Malthael along with it, albeit I was still not able to find out what it is that he plans to do with it.", Auriel shifted her gaze slightly to the ground the moment Tyrael mentioned the fields of Madness, the place where Angels and demons have fought against one another for countless ages. 

"The only way that allows us passage lies within the High Heavens, we will need to depart as soon as possible. However, I will see if I can assist the remains of the survivors to take refuge in the enclave, until then…", Tyrael shifted his eyes towards Arcos, witnessing with slight concern the way he was almost absentmindedly staring at the ground until he realized that he was addressing him directly. 

"... it might be a good idea at least for you to rest for the time being. We will depart by the rise of sunlight.", and with that, Tyrael took his leave, leaving only the two of them. 

And it was then that Auriel finally spoke once more with the same care and kindness that he had grown so fond of… 

"What happened today had to be done, their actions against your kind could not be left unpunished.", Arcos remained silent for a long moment, until she witnessed as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. 

"... I have never seen you in a way like this before. I _know_ what it is like to let hatred fuel your actions, your very being. And yet, it was _you_ who has shown me not to let it consume me, to control me… so what was it that caused you to act like this?", he turned his head to return her gaze in full, not looking away from her hooded face anymore. 

"What did he mean? Whom was he talking about when he mentioned the Lord of Hatred…?"

She had feared that her actions might have frightened him, and she had suspected that he would ask this of her. She had hoped that these rumors of the past would never resurface, especially now that she was finally standing together with him. 

But if it had to be, then she would finally clear them once more, for the very thought of it disgusted her to no end. 

"Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, and the eldest of the Prime Evils. It was many centuries ago, when the discovery of Sanctuary, as well as your kind, was still fairly new to us all. In order to stop any and all conflict that revolved around Sanctuary, it was Mephisto who offered us a pact, one that would forbid both factions from meddling with mortal affairs. It was not unknown to us how the Nephalem came to be, it was due to the union of one of our own Archangels, Inarius, and a demon, Lilith…", Arcos knew as much, Tyrael had once told him of the origin of humanity, or the Nephalem, as they had once been called. For their origins went back to the angels as well as the demons. 

"However, neither was it unknown to us that there were far more unions between angels and demons, for both Inarius and Lilith had gathered all those who had become tired from the Eternal Conflict, who wished to live in peace. Thus, it was Mephisto who first sparked the rumor that I have been a part of this as well. He seeked to place doubts among us, to shatter our unity by tainting me with a lie that shook the very foundation of the trust my kind had in the Council. Even though I did everything in my power to undo this lie, and the faith of our kind prevailed, it still remained in the minds of some of our kind until this very day."

Auriel refused to look away from his eyes once silence began to fill the air once more, until a barely audible whisper escaped him. 

"... and was it true?"

He could hear the gasp that escaped her. For the moment she heard this, witnessing the way he regarded her, she knew that he wanted to hear it from her still. If only to know that she was telling the truth. And yet, it felt as if a sword pierced through her heart, for it revealed to her that he still did not entirely trust her…

… and thus, she did not speak a single word further before she fully closed the distance between them, claiming his lips with her own as she conveyed what words alone could not. The moment she did this, he tensed beneath her touch, feeling the warmth of her light gracing upon his lips even through her hood, all until she slowly but surely parted, albeit her head remained close to his ear. 

"No… they have _never_ been true."


	6. Return to the Heavens

A small smile began to appear on Arcos's lips once he laid eyes upon the High Heavens once more, and Auriel was internally filled with glee when she witnessed this out of the corner of her vision, and she didn't try to hide it as she floated slightly in front of him, her wings fluttering all the while. And even though Tyrael witnessed this, he remained silent as they conversed. 

"It seems that I have finally the chance to lead you through the Heavens, just as I had hoped for.", her aura of happiness was infectious as, despite his usual demeanor, Arcos could simply not stop the smile from appearing upon his lips as he looked back at her. The last time he was here, the heavenly realm was infested by darkness and corruption, for the legions of hell were swarming the angelic realm to banish the light once and for all. 

The last time he told himself that he would do anything in his power to help, even if it would not mean anything to their kind. And thus, he felt no more than a stranger in a place where he did not belong… 

… but now, as he witnessed the way Auriel floated happily in front of him as she held her hands together, internally debating on what she would like to show him first, he simply couldn't help but share in her happiness. 

"... Auriel seems to be very happy.", Tyrael muttered only for Arcos to hear as he subtly stepped up to him, keeping his tone down. 

"How do you tell?", even though Arcos meant it in an ironic way, Tyrael muttered something that caused him to freeze, for he had known and observed something that he had never been aware about. 

"Her wings. An Angel's wings will always flutter whenever they are happy. Auriel has always been radiating a neverending aura of positivity, but I have never seen her like _this_ before. Whatever you do, don't cease to do it.", Tyrael subtly took a step away again, acting as if he had never said something behind her back, for Auriel was simply too much lost in her own world, having not noticed a thing. The former Archangel still didn't understand what it was that had changed, or what was special about the two of them whenever he observed them, but whatever it was, he welcomed it. 

For Auriel seemed to be radiating an aura of happiness that was unmatched by anything he had ever seen before. 

On the other hand, Arcos was still frozen in place, multiple memories appearing in front of his mental eye as he seemed to blankly stare at Auriel's back, almost entranced by her wings. 

_'An Angel's wings will always flutter whenever they are happy…'_

And these words were continuously echoing in his mind. 

Until suddenly, their attention shifted towards the arrival of yet another Archangel. 

"Tyrael, you have returned, and the Nephalem is with you as well?", the questioning tone in Itherael's voice was evident, but despite that, there was not an ounce of irritation or dismay as he merely regarded Arcos. At least, until his attention shifted towards Auriel. 

"Imperius has wanted to arrange another meeting, I will not ask where you have ventured, but I am certain that he will want an explanation.", Tyrael could see the way Auriel did her best to refrain from heaving a sigh, for that would be something that would be very much unlike her. And he could note how her previous glee seemed to gradually fade away upon the mentioning of another meeting now… 

"We have gathered a lot of information about Malthael's whereabouts and intentions, and if we want to pursue him, we will inevitably need to cross the portal towards the fields of Pandemonium. Instead of having to attend an immediate meeting, I suggest Auriel should rest for now until she has properly recovered. I will share the news with Imperius.", Tyrael could feel the surprise Itherael was radiating, and even though he knew that the Archangel of Fate had undoubtedly seen into his scrolls to know where Auriel had gone, he still seemed to be surprised at Tyrael's sudden declaration. 

Even Auriel was slightly taken aback, and yet, before she could voice her thoughts out aloud, knowing that she could not simply back away from her duties despite her inner wishes, Itherael suddenly nodded. And it was then that she was utterly taken aback, for even Tyrael had expected at least a further questioning on Itherael's part. 

"Then we shall go, Imperius is already waiting.", words almost evaded Auriel as Tyrael merely gave her a subtle wink before he joined Itherael, the latter shifting his attention towards Arcos one last time. 

"Despite what Imperius may claim, your presence is not unwelcome for many. However, I implore you to remain within certain parts of the Heavens during your stay, those who stand under Auriel's guidance are among those who are by far the most… open to your kind. Thus, Auriel's Gardens of Hope are a most suitable place for you to stay for the time being.", and with that, both Itherael and Tyrael took their leave as they vanished with a bright light, leaving both Arcos and Auriel to themselves. 

Auriel slightly shifted her gaze to the ground, only glancing at him out of the corner of her vision as she remained idle for a brief moment. She knew that she should not disregard her duties, and still, even as Tyrael had offered to give her rest and her rational side wanted to argue against it… her personal wishes had silenced that voice in her mind, and even now that the decision had already passed, she felt… glad.

"Shall we go then? I possess my own little private space within the Gardens, a place that is not known about by any besides the Council. I am using it whenever I seek to escape the outside world, to enjoy the peace of quiet… and I know that you might not want to gain too much attention.", she offered him her hand after a moment of hesitation, her gaze settling upon him. 

And after a moment of silent contemplation, he accepted it and placed his hand into her own, causing a hidden smile to grow upon her lips before she opened up a portal towards their destination, leading him through it. 

The moment they stepped through and arrived at the other side, Arcos gasped at the sight of the quiet garden that stretched in front of him, all while Auriel silently watched him as he admired her place. 

True to her words, it was a relatively small and humble place, if that was truly the right word to describe it. It was completely separated from the rest of the Gardens of Hope, floating high above them in the air, and unlike the majority of the majestic structures down below, _this_ place created a feeling of peace and quiet that subconsciously caused Arcos to feel more at ease, something that did not go past the Archangel. 

After all, she could hope for nothing more than for him to feel at home… for perhaps, it could truly _be_ his home in the future… 

She shook her head slightly, pushing these thoughts into the back of her mind for now. 

"It always helps me to calm my mind and feel at peace when I am here, I hope you can feel the same.", as his eyes wandered around the many plants that were growing in various places, they widened once he even recognized a few of them, for they were different from the ones which were only growing within the High Heavens. They stemmed from Sanctuary… 

"How did you manage to get them to grow here as well?", his curiosity shining through, Auriel suppressed a content hum, instead opting to lean slightly in on him, causing him to shudder as her voice almost whispered into his mind from behind. 

"Through tender care and patience…"

And for once, Auriel wished that time could simply slow down for as long as they were here. 

* * *

Night had fallen over the sky quicker than Auriel realized, and before long, she was merely sitting upon the ground near the many plants that were growing around her, her gaze wandering down towards the peaceful and innocent expression upon Arcos's face as he slumbered within her lap. For hours they had simply conversed, talking about anything that came into their mind while regarding the flowers, until slowly but surely, she witnessed the way his previous exhaustion overcame him, and she tempted him to allow himself to simply lie down against her to rest. 

And before long, her voice did the rest as she gently hummed him to sleep, his head having come to rest upon her lab while she carefully traced her fingers along his cheek, caressing his skin. No nightmares would plague him…

However, the moment she felt the presence of another, her head turned ever so slightly to the new arrival as a faint light erupted behind her, the portal closing soon afterwards. Tyrael regarded the scene in front of him with a neutral gaze, and something within his eyes told her that there was something on his mind that he had long been pondering about. 

"Auriel, we need to speak for a moment.", he kept his voice respectively quiet, glancing at the slumbering form of the Nephalem as Arcos subconsciously shifted his head closer against her, causing her to gently place her hand against his cheek. 

"What is it that troubles you, brother?", for a long moment, Tyrael remained quiet before he gestured towards themselves. 

"This. I have been wondering for a long while what it was that went on between the two of you, but I simply couldn't grasp what it meant. But I have come to know now just how close you have grown to him. Itherael has told me what you have done.", hearing this, Auriel opted to glance at the ground for a long moment, silence reigning in the air. 

"I have told you before that I had my own reasons to seek him out… something… that I could not explain with words at that time.", her gaze shifted upon his slumbering form once more, and her finger traced along his skin. 

"But I have long made my decision. I do not want to separate from him… never again."

"Intertwining your very fate with his own has inevitable consequences… ones that I am sure he is not yet aware about. And I'm certain that Imperius will be even less enthusiastic to hear about this.", she knew what her actions meant, and she did not regret them. Even if he did not yet know… and regarding Imperius… 

"... I will not allow anyone to harm him. Imperius won't like my decision, but in the end, he will be forced to accept it.", with this, Tyrael remained quiet for another long moment until she could hear him depart, opening a portal once more to leave the pair to themselves. 

"I just hope that he will accept this future as well, Auriel.", and with that, he disappeared through the portal before it vanished again immediately afterwards, leaving her to her own thoughts once more as she returned her gaze towards Arcos. And a silent whisper left her lips. 

"I know he will…"


	7. Days Spent In The Light

Morning had come quicker than Auriel anticipated, but still, once Arcos awoke, she was reminded of a trait that she had first come to know about by Tyrael. The moment the sound of a growl emitted from his stomach, she watched in pure wonder as he all of a sudden seemed to curl himself slightly together to cover it with his arms, purposefully making himself as small as possible under her curious gaze. 

Something that merely caused her to stare, for he also kept his face away from her watchful gaze even as he hesitantly pulled away from her lap, instead, he was reaching his hand into a small bag that he had strapped around his waist. 

He retrieved a small and dried piece of meat, from what she could discern from its smell, and yet, he regarded it for a long moment as if a sudden thought occurred in his mind. The moment he finally returned her gaze again, she witnessed as he hesitantly offered it to her, causing her to tilt her head slightly in amusement, albeit she found it most endearing. 

"I have no need for any food, but please, don't hesitate to enjoy your meal in my presence. I should have realized a lot sooner that you need to eat, forgive me.", indeed, it was something she would have to think about in the future. On the other hand, unbeknownst to her, Arcos once again felt a small wave of embarrassment coursing through him. If she had no need for sleep, then he could have guessed that she had no need for any food either… 

… in the end, he merely chose to remain quiet, intent to avoid embarrassing himself any further, even though he was purely overthinking it. For Auriel was entirely content, subtly glancing at him from time to time to memorize what kind of preferences he had when it came to this subject. She recalled from Tyrael's recollections that he had a lot of difficulties to adapt to this new kind of concept…

Several moments of comfortable silence passed between the two of them, moments in which Auriel silently pondered about something very important to her and how she could subtly shift his attention towards the subject in her mind. Until she finally found her courage and her voice broke the silence once again. 

"The view that offers itself to me here never ceases to calm my mind, as well as to bring me joy… and yet, I don't believe I will ever be able to look at it in the same way that I always used to.", she could feel his eyes upon her once she spoke these words, and she internally braced herself for what she was about to offer him. 

"What do you mean?"

"If I were to ask you whether or not you would consider staying by my side within the High Heavens, would you accept it?", Arcos was momentarily taken aback by her sudden offer, until the full meaning of her words finally seeped in. 

To stay… within the Heavens for the rest of his life…?

"I… I don't want to burden you. Many Angels would never accept my presence here, and Imperius-", he was rendered silent the moment Auriel gently placed a gauntlet against his cheek and leaned in closer towards himself, earning her gasp. 

"I won't allow  _ anyone  _ to harm you… not even Imperius.", her voice was a mere whisper that caused a shudder to course through him once her hood graced his ear. And suddenly, he found himself at a loss for words. 

For all she had done for him, she was now asking him to grant her this single wish. And even as no words left his mouth, his eyes wandering to her hand as he traced a single finger along his cheek… 

… she knew that she had him right on the edge. 

* * *

Tyrael slowly pushed the large double door open that led into the Angiris council chamber, but the moment he did, he witnessed how both Imperius and Itherael were already present, and the splint of the Black Soulstone was pulsating in the very center of the chamber. 

"It is changing shape again.", Itherael observed quietly as the little object changed its form, all while Tyrael cautiously approached as well. However, once it was finished, Imperius took a step forward and bent down slightly, inspecting the small shard more closely. It was radiating an aura, one that could be felt despite the fact that it was only a small part of the rest of the Soulstone. And it didn't take long for all three of them to realize what the purpose of it was. 

"It is even more horrific than I would have ever dared to imagine.", Tyrael was the first to voice his thoughts aloud, his eyes blankly staring at the dark splint. 

"It is certain to assume that Malthael is pursuing the death of every living being that is carrying even the slightest amount of demonic essence within them.", finishing Tyrael's train of thought, Itherael glanced slightly at Imperius out of the corner of his vision, feeling the tension that was undoubtedly beginning to arise as the Archangel of Valor merely remained quiet. At least, until he suddenly turned his back towards the both of them, gazing outside one of the crystalline glasses. 

"You have brought the Nephalem here as well, haven't you?", knowing that it was directed at him, Tyrael couldn't refrain from furrowing his brows ever so slightly as he took a step forward, intent to voice his thoughts. 

"Malthael is allowing his servants to slaughter any living being within Sanctuary in his name, and thus, the Nephalem only has a right to try and pursue him, even if you don't want to help him.", however, he also knew that Imperius was not yet aware of the fact that it was Auriel who had seeked Arcos out, and neither did he know what he was for her. Tyrael was certain that, if Imperius came to know about it sooner or later, Auriel would defend Arcos in any way she could. Which made it all the more important that he showed his own stance regarding the Nephalem as well. 

"... if Malthael is now truly planning to eradicate all of humanity, then I believe granting the Nephalem a safe passage towards the fields of Pandemonium is the least we can do.", but still, Tyrael was more than surprised the moment he heard Itherael clearly stating his position on the matter as well, for he would usually remain passive if it concerned the mortal realm. Had he changed his view…?

But the situation was clear, if both of them were on the Nephalem's side, and it was obvious that Auriel's view didn't differ from their own… then all of the odds were standing against Imperius, a fact that he was more than aware of. And yet, he remained silent for a long moment, the prolonged silence causing far more tension to arise than a heated debate that would normally occur. 

"... you are already defending him despite the fact that I haven't said anything yet.", his tone was laced with the same kind of irritation that was evident in every single debate he had with Tyrael, and still, he kept it relatively calm, his form still unmoving. Unsure of the situation, both Tyrael and Itherael glanced at each other for a brief second before Imperius suddenly shifted his gaze to the ground. 

"It doesn't bother me if Malthael wants to eradicate his kind. But if he so desperately wants to pursue him, then so be it. For the sake of my own brother who has been taken by madness, I won't stop the Nephalem, but don't expect me to bid him a warm welcome.", and with that, Imperius vanished in a bright light, leaving the Aspect of Justice and Fate alone. 

"It almost seemed as though he was giving it a second thought.", Tyrael stared at the empty space where Imperius had been standing a mere moment ago, his thoughts beginning to wander. 

"I don't believe that his ire is directed purely at the Nephalem. As is his duty, he wishes for nothing more than to protect the Heavens, and the potential of humankind to choose between good and evil does not make it lightly for him. He sees a threat that is too much of a risk for him, but on the other hand, the Nephalem must have made an impact on him, too."

"Yet, you seem as though something is troubling you as well.", upon hearing Tyrael's remark, Itherael merely shifted his gaze to the ground. 

"... it concerns the nature of the bond Auriel has forged with the Nephalem.", the sudden shift in topic caused no small amount of surprise to show upon Tyrael's expression, but he was quick to speak his mind in that regard, suspecting what it was that his brother might be concerned about. 

"You shouldn't fear that her position might be called into question in time. Regardless of who may stake their claim that she should not have done so, there are many who either respect or even support her choice. And in the end, all who may doubt it will be forced to acknowledge that it is solely her own decision to make, even Imperius-"

"That was not what I am concerned about.", Itherael only chose to interrupt his brother after a long moment, albeit reluctantly, for he did not favor such a bold way. But he knew that Tyrael was not yet seeing the main concern that was lingering in his mind. 

"Far from it, should voices ever be heard that Auriel has made the wrong decision, then I will do my part to ensure that these voices may never grow louder and to speak on the behalf of the Nephalem for everything he has done for our kind in whole. No, what I am concerned about is the nature of their bond itself.", Itherael witnessed the way his brother raised an eyebrow, not needing to speak a word to state his mild confusion. Thus, Itherael glanced outside of one of the crystalline glasses, gazing at the ever shining light that was illuminating the entirety of the Heavens. 

"You have witnessed the way that bond runs deeper than what may meet your gaze. And even if I do not want to speak of it aloud… the Nephalem provides a vulnerability for Auriel herself. She would do anything to ensure that he belonged safely at her side, should  _ he _ ever fall into the hands of darkness, or be corrupted by the forces of evil, I shudder to think what would become of her. Or what she may choose to do…"

"I place my utmost faith in the both of them, we should not overthink the future. Should the day ever come where Evil returns, then it will be them who will shine as a beacon of light for us all. As long as they are together, I see no reason to fear the future."

Even as Tyrael took his leave, Itherael prayed that this day would never come. Everything that happens in the future lies within the hands of destiny...

And yet, the scrolls of the Nephalem remained unwritten. 


End file.
